


Seinä täynnä tauluja

by Hanrye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KnB - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Model, School, malli, mallimaailma, model industry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrye/pseuds/Hanrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta, kaunis poika mallimaailman huipulla. Hän on se ketä kukaan tyttö ei voi vastustaa.</p><p>Kun taas jossain kauempana saman kaupungin perällä asustelee Aomine Daiki. Hyvän näköinen, mutta huonosti koulussa menestyvä poika.</p><p>Ja kun tämä kaikki kietoutuu jotenkin kummallisesti mallimaailman ympärille, mitä voikaan tapahtua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seinä täynnä tauluja

**Author's Note:**

> Huomatkaa, että kirjoittellen tätä silloin kuin tulee kirjoitettua, sekä kirjoitan raakaversion ensiksi suoraan paperille.
> 
> Jos ettette kestä ajatuksesta boy x boy voitte häipyä :3

Aomine:

TARINAN ENSIMMÄINEN LUKU TÄÄLLÄ ON KESKEN, SEKÄ SE ON RAAKA VERSIO JA HUONOSTI KIRJOITETTU. Prrrr! Kuului rasittava ääni. Otin käteeni herätyskellon ja paiskasin sen täysillä seinään. Järkyttävä ininä loppui. Vasta sitten heräsin kunnolla ja tajusin mitä olin tehnyt: Herätyskellon romut valuivat lattialle. Sinne meni sekin paska. -2500 jeniä. Nousin ärtyisänä ylös. Vedin jalkaan mustat farkut ja päälleni hupparin. Koululullamme ei ollut koulupukua, joten pukeuduimme miten halusimme. No ei siinä mitään niin huonoa koulua kävinkin, että vaikka omistaisin koulupuvun, en sitä käyttäisi. Juoksin pienen ja rähjäisen asuntoni toiselle puolelle ja nappasin laukkuni. Langat valuivat koululaukustani ja se oli ihan hajoamispisteessä. Minulla oli alle kymmenen minuuttia aikaa mennä metroasemalle. Asetin aina herätyskellon herättämään siten, että ehtisin nukkua mahdollisemman paljon.

Koulunkellot soivat lounastauon merkiksi. Raahustin käytävää pitkin kohti portaita päämääränäni kattotasanne. Työnsin raskaan oven auki ja minua tervehti raikas viileä ilma. Oli kevään alku, marraskuu ja toinen lukukauteni oli alkanut. Normaalisti ilma olisi jo lämpimämpi, muttei tänä vuonna. Kaaduin tasannetta vasten, katsahtaen tyyntä taivasta. Elämäni oli tylsä ja normaali.


End file.
